


I love you really, though I know no-one believes me

by quietwandering



Category: Electronic (UK Band), Pet Shop Boys
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: There's chaos every time we meet
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant, Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant/Johnny Marr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I love you really, though I know no-one believes me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my ship. I'm the only one on this boat. I hope you enjoy your stay here. 
> 
> The grammar in this might be a little shaky as I'm used to writing with just two people instead of three so if there's anything super off just let me know, and I'll try fixing it.  
>    
> Title is [Pandemonium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY02QPyYR7s) by Pet Shop Boys (with Johnny Marr on guitar and harmonica)

“Chris, mate. Just let me do it --”

“Well, _I’d_ bloody well be able to do it if ye’d stop climbing all over me,” Chris muttered, rolling his eyes good naturedly. He got the small bag pulled open after a few more tugs, and Johnny giggled as a small puff of white dust wooshed out. “Alright, open wide, Johnny boy.” 

Chris’ fingers gently pushed into Johnny’s mouth and rubbed the powder along his gums and the back of his tongue. The taste of ecstasy was always immensely bitter, but that didn’t stop Johnny from grabbing Chris’ wrist when he went to pull away, suggestively sucking off any remaining traces of it from his fingertips. “Mm. You next? Or Neil?” 

“I can hear you over there, and I said I’m not going clubbing tonight.” Neil was stretched out on the oversized hotel bed opposite to the couch they were on, scribbling into his journal with a sour expression. “I told you I’m staying in.” 

Without a word, Chris walked over and scooped Neil up, carrying him back over to the couch bridal style. Neil used his journal to ineffectively smack at Chris’ shoulder in protest, but it eventually landed on the floor with a dull thud, Neil having already conceded defeat. “Yeah? Looks to me like you _are_ going,” Johnny said with a laugh, fingers twitching as the effect of the ecstasy began to slowly kick in. 

Chris sat down with Neil sprawled akimbo across his lap, entirely unaffected by the singer’s overwrought groan of misery. “We’ve not been out clubbing in ages, luv. It’ll be great fun, yeah? And ye’ve talked about how much you missed Johnny for weeks now.” 

Neil didn’t look entirely convinced, a slight pout still on his face, but he did allow Chris’ fingers to slip between his lips with a dose of the drug after some light prodding, eyes fluttering shut as they sensually worked in and around his mouth. Johnny’s cock twitched as Chris then moved his fingers more purposefully between Neil's lips, leaning in to kiss up his neck, his ear, his cheek. Johnny desperately wished that Neil's tongue was touching him instead and pushed his hand between the singer's thighs just to make him moan, make those gorgeous lips part around Chris' fingers. “There’s a good lad,” Chris said softly, fingers pulling free with a lewd _pop_. A string of saliva kept them connected for a brief moment before snapping into nothingness. “Now go get dressed.” 

“Oh, let me!” Johnny said as he jogged over to Neil’s suitcase, pulse skyrocketing with the heady mix of the high and the arousal. “Not a theme night, right?” 

“Nah, casual’ll be fine,” Chris drawled, and Johnny tugged out a pair of scuffed jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. It had an interesting graphic design on the front that looked sort of Japanese in origin. “Need a jacket for the tube though.” 

“We’ll stop by my room on the way out to pick up mine then,” Johnny said, skin tingling as he brought the outfit over for inspection. “Underwear?” 

“Obviously _not_ ,” Chris scoffed while Neil said, “Of _course_ ,” right over him. There was a heated look between them before Neil flung his arms up. “Fine! Uncouth heathens, the lot of you,” Neil grumbled, and Johnny nodded in agreement. 

/

They were all so busy laughing at nothing that they hardly made the train on time. Neil kept pausing to stroke the soft wool of his overcoat, and they had to turn back to make sure the singer hadn't gotten lost at least three or four times. Meanwhile, Chris was holding Johnny upright between bursts of hysterical giggles. “Not gonna bloody make it to Heaven if you two gits don’t hurry up,” Chris said, wheezing a little. “Let’s _go_.” 

The club was packed this late on a Saturday night, and Johnny relished the bass thump he could hear as they approached, swaying to and fro in anticipation. There was a slight queue, but they were allowed in with a modest bribe and a bit of Chris’ chest thumping about this being _the_ Johnny Marr, don’t you know? The bouncer absolutely _didn’t_ know, and especially didn’t care, but took the £20 quid anyways and waved them through. 

Neil nearly toppled over from all of the strobe lights once they were through the coat check. His hands flailed around him wildly as he tried to grab the beams from the air, giggling like mad. "It's so beautiful in here!" Neil shouted as he spun around Chris and Johnny a few times, ecstatic.

Johnny agreed to get the drinks, and Chris took Neil to the dance floor to work off some of their initial energy. The music on was pure Italo disco, full of soaring synthesizers and a gripping, primal drum beat. Johnny couldn’t stop the excited bounce of his hips as he walked through the throngs of gyrating bodies towards the bar, ordering two tequila sunrises and a few beers. Chris would be mad he'd not gotten them any water, but he wasn’t here to complain about it now was he?

Johnny had hardly gotten the assortment over to a spare table, pre-cluttered with empty cups and bottles and bunched up napkins, before Neil bounded into the side of him, sweaty and breathless. He snatched one of the tequila sunrises and waved it about as he started to talk much more animatedly than usual. “Johnny! This is my _favorite_ song of all time. Can you believe it?”

“He’s never heard it before,” Chris added from behind Johnny and grabbed one of the beers, near finishing it in one swallow. “I can promise you that.” 

“I love it!” Neil nearly drank down the entire glass of tequila, but Chris pried it from his hands, passing it back over to Johnny with a shake of his head. “We should do songs like this! All the time!”

“We do,” Chris said, laughing. “We’re inna band together, aren’t we?” 

“Oh, are we? That’s incredible.” Neil leaned against Chris’ chest and rocked to the beat a little, reaching over to tangle his fingers with Johnny’s own. “I hope we make music this good.” 

“You definitely do,” Johnny replied as he pressed Neil’s lips to his own, full of affection and love for this gentle, kind man who'd encouraged him at his lowest, his absolute worst, so many years ago. “Wanna dance, beautiful?”

Neil nodded and allowed himself to be led up to one of the dance floors, laughing as bubbles and foam floated through the air above them. As usual, Johnny did most of the dancing while Neil just let himself be swung along in Johnny’s arms, hardly able to maintain any sense of rhythm. Chris came over after a little while, saying a friend was minding the table, and pushed up behind Neil, smiling at Johnny suggestively as the three of them began to dance together. 

“Can’t have you two handsome lads over here all by yourselves, can I?” Chris shouted over the din, but he was still barely able to be heard by either of them. “Gonna get carted off without me and leave me all on me lonesome.”

“I’d be sure to ring in the morning to tell you all about it,” Johnny said coyly, leaning over Neil’s shoulder towards Chris’ ear. “Let you remind us that we belong in your bed.” 

Johnny shivered as Chris closed the distance between their mouths, hungrily shoving their tongues together. The drug made his arousal _so_ much more intense. Just the brush of Chris’ fingers across the back of his neck made his spine tingle. Neil sighed loudly between them after a while though and tugged anxiously at the back of Johnny’s shirt. “We’re s’pposed to be _dancing_. Dancing!” 

“Mhm,” Johnny said, hips rolling up against Neil’s own as a new record was put on. This one sounded more hip-hop, more R&B, but the swarms of bodies around them didn’t seem to notice or care about the change in rhythm. “Far as I can see, no one can really tell the difference between fucking or dancing here anyways.” 

An hour passed, maybe more, and when they’d finished their drinks they made their way out of the club to head back towards the hotel. Their high had only tapered off a little, but Chris tapped a bit more ecstasy on everyone’s tongues as they stumbled onto the tube. It’d add a bit more excitement to the afterparty, he reasoned, and Johnny would’ve absolutely agreed had he not been distracted with how good it felt to kiss Neil with two furious skinheads sat across from them. 

Back in their room, Neil collapsed gratefully onto the bed while Chris and Johnny decided to focus on downing a few glasses of water. Neil eventually rolled over to take a glass of his own and was rewarded with getting to watch Johnny and Chris strip each other down. The sight might have been more erotic had they’d not been laughing every few seconds.

“We gonna make _lurve_ now, Chrissy,” Johnny crooned, and Chris nearly shoved him over in mock disgust as he went to get supplies from his bag. “Gonna do the horizontal tango, us three, eh? Some... _tit for tat_!” 

“Not if you don’t knock it off,” Chris said warningly. Neil started to giggle and nearly dropped his water. “Get yer arse up on the bed already.” 

“What a bossy git,” Johnny muttered towards Neil, smiling as the singer laughed that much harder. “Think he gets off on telling others what to do?” 

“Mm, you might be right,” Neil said sagely and sat his water aside as Johnny got back into his lap. Their mouths pressed together with an insistent urgency, the kiss from the train ride home far too long ago for their liking, and both of their hearts pounded with the rapturous give and take of their tongues. 

Then Chris was there sensibly trying to pull Neil’s shirt off, but Johnny had to kiss _something_ so he decided on Chris’ neck, sucking and biting the skin hard enough to leave bruises. Johnny loved to leave bruises, loved to wake up and see them littered across his lover’s skin in the morning. He’d trace his fingers across each of them and thrillingly recall how each one was made the night before.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Chris moaned, shoving the lube into Johnny’s hands. “Get Neil ready.” 

“‘m not bottoming,” Neil said petulantly and crossed his arms to show he was deadly serious. “Johnny can get _himself_ ready.” 

Chris rolled his eyes and Johnny laughed at the sight, snapping open the bottle. “Fine by me, luv. Get to have the both of you all to meself. That’s about how it should be, y'know, considering how I am _The_ Johnny Marr and all.” 

“The one and only,” Chris said flatly, tugging hard on Neil’s shoulder. Neil quickly got the message and gladly began to lick along Chris’ length, both of them moaning in a way that made Johnny feel lightheaded. “Yer gettin’ too good at this, Neil. You can almost suck me off better than Johnny now.” 

Neil looked slightly offended but didn’t pull away, just huffed a little instead. Johnny tried to focus on fingering himself open despite the enormously arousing sight in front of him, losing his rhythm every few seconds when Neil would run his tongue in this tantalizing way along Chris' shaft. One finger, two, then three all while watching Neil move in that hypnotic way, hands clutching Chris’ hips to keep him still. Neil hated not having control when he was pleasuring someone with his mouth, Johnny remembered. He didn’t like risking his ability to sing if someone got too rough. 

Johnny was already close to coming as he accidentally brushed that spot inside of him again and again, pleasure spiking to an almost unbearable level as his cock leaked copiously against his stomach. “Now,” Johnny gasped as he leaned to press Chris’ slightly parted lips to his own, moaning. “Someone needs to fuck me _right_ _now_.” 

There were some adjustments in position as Neil got Johnny back on his lap with Chris pressed close on the other side. Johnny was ready to crawl out of his own skin at the sound of the condom packets being ripped open, suffocatingly warm between the two of them and impatient, flinging his arms around Chris’ neck after a moment just to lure him into another kiss. It didn't prove to be nearly enough of a distraction for how turned on he was, skin tingling and warm. _So_ bloody warm. He was absolutely burning from the inside out.

It was hard to know who entered him first, maybe Neil, but Johnny didn’t much care either way. So long as one or the other was inside of him Johnny was content. Their mouths kissed up Johnny’s neck, over his shoulder, down his face. Chris’ tongue licked away the sweat from down his chest while Neil’s flicked along the lobe of Johnny’s ear. Now _this_ is Heaven, Johnny thought with a ridiculous giggle. 

Chris’ hand worked over Johnny’s cock with rough strokes, palming hard across the tip, and Johnny knew he was going to come first. Neil seemed close, too, if the desperate moans panted out into his shoulder were anything to go by, but Johnny was going to crash headlong into orgasm any second with the way Chris and Neil were touching him, fucking him, _using_ him. 

There was meaningful pressure at the base of Johnny’s cock that staved off the immediacy of the climax, but the continuing sensation of one of them slipping out to let the other push in was making Johnny’s head spin, hardly able to breathe from the pleasure and the sharpness the ecstasy gave it. It was if everything had _just_ that touch more exhilaration and excitement. 

“Can’t,” Johnny said brokenly. “I _can’t_.” 

“‘s okay. We don’t mind,” Neil murmured, lips sliding along the line of Johnny’s jaw. “We love seeing you like this.” 

Chris hummed in agreement, and Johnny trembled, nearly screamed, as he began to come, trying to keep himself from lapsing into unconsciousness. Sweat poured down his body as they continued to fuck him through the aftermath, but soon had to roll away when it got to be too much. 

Johnny watched as Chris and Neil tumbled onto the mattress beside him, bodies writhing against one another as they raced towards their own orgasms, Chris with the slightest bit more control, brows drawn down in concentration as their hips rocked together just like they had at the club earlier that night. 

Neil was first, Chris a close second, and Johnny watched with rapt attention as their mouths moved together in a slow, sensual kiss, almost enviably familiar with the other’s lips. Johnny knew he was loved, knew he was equally cared about by both of them, but the weeks, sometimes months, they spent apart showed in these small moments. 

Cleaning up involved a few swipes of a blanket they were going to toss off the bed anyways, with Chris tying and dropping the condoms alongside it. They’d throw them out in the morning so as to not traumatize the maid - rather, _Neil_ would throw them out, because he was the only civilized one of the lot - but for now they focused on getting the sheet wrapped comfortably around them. 

Neil decided he wanted the middle with Chris and Johnny on either side, resting his head on Chris’ chest with Johnny curled up behind him. There were some quiet _good nights_ exchanged, a fight to turn off the lamp, and a lot of what Chris would refuse to call cuddling before the room was finally filled with the soft, quiet sounds of sleep.


End file.
